


Blonde Tangles

by SalaciaGoop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Sisters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciaGoop/pseuds/SalaciaGoop
Summary: Grooming and preening a boisterous toddler never did go as planned, but that's half the fun of parenting.Isn't?





	Blonde Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this is grammatically incorrect and has spelling errors.  
> And I don't care.

Golden curly hair, thick and lush, bouncy and alive, long and endless but really, really, really, really... tangled prone.

Summer sat there staring at her eldest daughter’s blonde bird nest of hair trying to decipher the best course of action to take. How had she even got it this bad?! She had brushed it thoroughly and braided neatly into two sections, like two golden ropes woven into Yang’s scalp, only a few hours later her hair sat loose in knots and entangled in its own web of killer curls.

“Stay here, don’t touch your hair okay?” Summer softly but sternly said. Yang replied with a single big nod while sucking in her bottom lip causing her top lip to protrude, the older woman almost melted inside did she have to be so cute? Sighing Summer went straight for the wide tooth comb, exiting the room heading toward her and husbands bedroom.

She went to the table dressers second draw where she kept a few cosmetic things including hair brushes and combs. She pulled open the draw searching through its contents: lip balm, a compact mirror, some lotions nope not here, where was it? She slammed it shut and open the third draw where miscellaneous things were kept. After searching it and finding nothing she decided to rummage through every draw, rattling through most of the draws and trying not to curse through the duration of it in the final sixth draw she found it along with the other hair tools. If she had to guess she’d put her money on her husband being the one who had missed placed it as he shared the same hair as their daughter and would on occasion quickly run his toddlers bright yellow sunflower comb through his hair instead of his, usually due to laziness of not wanting to go into the family bathroom down the hall and using his own brush. Summer simply chuckled.

 

The young mother speedily walked into the bathroom and acquired an entire bottle of unused children's floral conditioner, tucking it under her arm whilst holding the comb in her other hand. Walking towards her daughters bedroom armed and feeling battle ready.

 

* * *

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!” Summer already felt like giving up... Only ten minutes into the untangling process. “Yang you need to sit still!” she exasperated at the toddlers cries while trying to comb.

“Ow, It hurts-ow! though...” the little girl sniffed and whined.

“I know, but it’ll only be for a little bit okay?” Yang only shook her head “ Nnononononononono” she took deep breath and and finally “No.” Oh great a defiant little toddler and she was in a bad mood.ed bun

“Yang” The older women warned, “Would you prefer if Daddy did it instead?”. Yangs natural rosey flush drained from her face. Taiyang, tough not bad at dealing with hair was utterly useless with managing anyone else's hair other than his own, let alone a female toddler with long coarse curly hair, he could only manage to create a messy ponytail successfully if he was lucky. Once he did it while Summer was away and Summer came back to a Yang with an ugly lopsided topknot that was literally its namesake a knot on top of her head, he hadn’t even tried to brush it.

“Not Daddy!” the 2 and half year old said loudly with very familiar lavender yet red glint in her eyes . Yep, that worked the white clothed woman amusingly thought to herself.

“Well looks like you’ll have to put up with me okay?” Yang turned her face to look at her Mother and nodded with glassy amethyst eyes. Summer felt her heart tug again, any annoyance she had instantly vanished her lilac eyes were like pools of lavender oil, soothing and out of this world. offering her a warm smile and a comfortable stroke of her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll be really quick! I got your favourite conditioner to help this time!” She said in her most excited voice attempting to brighten the mood. Yang responded with sticking out her tongue playfully causing to Summer laughed.

 

20 minutes later mid way through a knot with a only a few painful winces, half a bottle conditioner and 3/4 of Yang’s hair was done! Then a light crying interrupted the mother and daughter duo. Summer blinked a couple times she had entirely forgot she had put her younger daughter down to sleep not 50 minutes ago., how could she forget? The dark haired woman began to open her mouth to alert the older daughter that she going to have to see to Ruby, before she beat her to it.

“Ruby’s awake, Yay~!” the little blonde squealed. She got up from mothers lap and ran faster than when fresh cookies had just been baked she ran towards to the living room where the new awoken baby cried. In the blink of an eye she was gone. Summer smiled she would never cease to be amazed how much Yang loved being a big sister and how she adored Ruby, it was so sweet.

Summer made her way to the living room, she entered to the scene of the lilac eyed sister on her tip toes peeking over the rocking basket eyeing her tearful, noisy and silvery eyed sister. Summer reached over and lifted her 4 month old infant with Ruby’s tiny feet dangling over Yang’s head and sat down next to the window. Immediately after coming into contact the babys cries settled into a light weepy gurgling. The blonde toddler sat next to her mother watching the embrace, Summer saw this at the corner of her eye and wrapped a her loose arm around Yang making an effort to include her in the intimate moment. The young mother could feel the toddlers still mostly damp hair against her white sleeve and in the other her wide awake infant momentarily she felt in awe at the adorable sisters.

After a couple minutes Ruby began whining again, Summer refocused on the younger child and realised she needed feeding again... How can something so little have an appetite like a full size child? She had only fed a little over an hour ago she drank like the milk was going out of fashion. Sighing and feeling a tiredness creep over her, motherhood was starting to take its toll. the dark haired woman started to lift her white shirt, “Yang, do you want to play in your room? I need to feed Ruby so I can’t finished your hair right now but once I’m done I’ll finnish it, okay?” Summer gently place the infant in front her breast after she began feeding she pulled a light blue knitted blanket over the baby and her chest and shoulders.

“I play in here pleaseeee~?” the toddler politely asked.

“Sure, but tie your up before you come back in” the feeding woman sweetly spoke.

“’Kay” Yang half shouted back as she sprinted to her room and sloppily tied her hair up in a low ponytail afterwards she collected a series of soft toys, coloured pens and paper. When she re-entered the living room she threw her objects carelessly on the floor and planted herself down along with them took up position of laying on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air and tongue sticking out in concentration for her upcoming doodle she was drawing.  
A comfortable silence lingered in the air between the mother and daughters.

The sound of crayons scraping against a piece of paper, a baby being breastfed, and soft humming coming from the white attired woman. It was like this some time until a sparkly purple eyed toddler spoke up.

“Mommy you hate my hair?” Summer’s head snapped up in the direction of her eldest daughter, “No, Of course not! I love your hair” she quickly responded and added “I know I’m sometimes not good at brushing but I’ve never hated it ever”.

Her daughter was a lot of things loving, out spoken, strong, bright but also insecure. It may not seem like it but the little girl had a sad ability to bottle up her feelings and that was happening to her right now.

Still holding Ruby and breast feeding the huntress gently rose from her chair and calmly settled onto the floor sitting crossed legged in front Yang. Looking directly at her with soft silver eyes she spoke “You got your beautiful hair from you handsome Daddy so why would I hate hate it?”

The mention of her father sparks the young child to fiddle with a loose strand of her blonde hair, “Its not shiny o-or dark” she solemnly whispered.

Summer furrowed her in confusion, had she found a picture of Raven? Had she miraculously put two and two together. Yang’s birth mother’s was a world away from Yang’s blonde messy ringlets. Raven had long black, inky, weightless feathered hair, the only thing they had in common hair wise was the length and strangely her hair line. Although she did inherent other characteristics from her such as her pale complexion, some facial similarities like her nose but most noticeable far was her eyes that were mix of the serene but slightly weathered blue Fathers eyes and beautifully bloody red of her birth Mother resulting in her amethyst irises that in heightened emotion would flash crimson.

Although Summer’s and Rubys eyes were unique and powerful in their own right, she would always be in love the infusion of colours from her former team mates that created this tiny human and fell in love with despite different blood, she loved as much as her own.

Lost in her own thoughts The white themed woman was brought back by the sound of a fussing baby she placed Ruby back in rocking basket. “I want Ruby’s and Mommys hair” the toddler’s shy voice broke. Oh, Summer understood now it wasn’t Raven, Yang felt like a little left out amongst the Rose side of the family. Ruby had inherited what seemed to be like everything from Summer, the unusual steely silver eyes red gradient tipped dark hair and a matching face. The Rose and the Xioa Long appearances were different as the sun and moon. She was grateful for the diversity in the shape of Yang and Tai for adding a bit sunshine to their sterling.

“You know my hair isn’t always great it gets stringy and oily very easy if i don’t wash it enough. And when I braid it I can’t see the braids because its too dark! Unlike your hair you only have to wash once a week and what ever you do to your hair you can see it anywhere because, its like fire” Summer complimented.

“fire...?” Yang repeated with sudden lit up eyes.

Finally finding the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow Summer stayed with it. “Sweetie your hair is flames, like a torch in the dark you help everyone see the good things” the little girls face etch into a wide smile with shiny eyes at the statement. Its was the truth she was like a fire roaring and full of life providing warmth through her endless energy of happiness and compassion.

Without warning the toddler erupted from the ground and sprung into her Mothers chest tightly squeezing her, The small woman all but toppled over with an “Unff” onto to her back. Ah yes, she had the superhuman Xiao Long strength, thats something the sisters had in common, just the way Ruby gripped she knew that the baby had some of the famous strength.

“I love you Mommy!” the blonde girl joyously proclaims whilst laying her the silver eyed woman's torso. “I love you too” she sweetly replies back placing the little girl still damp hair before returning the embrace by tightly wrapping her arms around the child. The young Mother’s hug catches Yang’s tickles spot sending the little one into a frenzy of volcanic laughter, the high pitched shrill quickly causes the Mother to be infected with the same crazed chuckles.

The moment of incidental tickles and laughter causes the lavender eyed child to twist and turn with her blonde wet main rubbing against the older woman's upper body, Summer feels her shirt begin to saturate eventually dispersing her giggles in into breath. Releasing her from around the child laying a top of her triggering the switch off for the little blond. After a few moments of rhythmic breath she speaks.

“Alright now that you’re feeling better, lets finish your hair. Do you want to stay in here or go back into the bedroom?” She politely asks. “stay her and draw please” the toddlers responds while still sitting above her Mother. “Okay, I’ll go get the things and you watch your sister for me okay”

“’Kay!” she contently nods back.

Summer slowly rises giving Yang a chance to come off her on her own, she speedily shuffles on the floor in the direction of her half drawn piece of paper.

Getting on to her feet the white attired woman patted down her new wrinkled skirt and glanced over at the small infant in the rocking basket and smiled before heading towards her daughters room, picking up the used comb with conditioner that was beginning harden she casually wiped the excess onto her already soiled shirt and grabbed the conditioner. Before heading back for head into the bathroom and picked up a small towel for the little lion cub to use.

Back in the living room she arranged for the toddler to sit on the ground while she sit in the nursing chair and reattempt to tame the mane and removing the hair tie before finally placing the towel over her shoulders to prevent spills onto the carpet. Yang sat straight looking down at her work in progress her Mother slightly hunched over finger combing through her hair with conditioner.

After 10 minutes Yang;s hair was finally tangle free, it sat in soft soaked ‘s’ shaped waves below her shoulders. Deciding on a practical style the woman twisted the wet waves at the nape of the child’s neck into a neat bun before securing with the hair tie. The 2 and half year old paid no attention the older woman’s action she too focused her scribbling.

“Done” she finally exhales while reversing her her hunched back into a arching motion and propelling her arms in the air and having a very satisfied yawn, and it sure did feel good. Motherhood was mentally and physically tiresome in the space of an hour she had to untangle an entire head of infamous matted hair, manage two feeding sessions with a child whose appetite was the size of Remnant and boost her oldest daughters self-confidences. Summer lamely fist pumped the air “I am the best” she boasts to herself she smiles meekly as neither child take notice. She flops her arm into her lap and just listens to the calming scratches of crayons.

Feeling her lids go heavy, it was fine if she nodded off? she asked herself the baby was fed, her eldest daughter happy with her freshly conditioned hair, the house was mostly clean and so it wouldn’t... really... matter… woul--

” _Zzzzzzzzz_ ”

Her inner thoughts were replaced with light snoozing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
